


Virtues of a Gentleman

by ilokheimsins



Series: Kingsman:  The Secret Servicing [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, aromantic Roxy, because foursome, is there a warning for foursomes?, sex and sass, that's all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Roxy gets the urge to sleep with a man instead of a woman, she has her trio of boys to fall back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtues of a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Four people is too many limbs, you guys. So many limbs.
> 
> I think someone requested a foursome somewhere? And I already had this in the works so I figured I'd finish it up. I kind of hate the ending, but I kind of always hate my endings so, really, nothing new there.

Roxy prefers going to clubs where she can dance until she finds the perfect partner to take home, usually someone with soft hair and a sweet smell and curves in all the right places.  She’s never been really into having a romance – it just doesn’t appeal to her – and it’s not like being a Kingsman is conducive to that anyway.  For her, it’s all about feeling her body and knowing she can use it like a finely honed tool to make a woman cry out in pleasure.  But sometimes, she wants to feel hard planes and to ride a man until he’s begging her.  And for those times, she’s got the boys.

***

Roxy sinks down slowly, her eyes trained on Eggsy’s face, particularly the way his mouth opens and spills out swears like a plea to a higher power.

“Fuckin’ hell, Rox, you’s just as bad as Merlin about bein’ a tease.”

“Hmm?” She hums and doesn’t heed his words, just keeps up her slow pace until she’s sitting against his hips.

Harry huffs out a laugh into the crook of Eggsy’s neck.  Roxy isn’t worried that Eggsy is essentially laying on top of Harry and that her weight’s added on top of that.  Harry is a strong man, he can take the weight.  Besides, he looks quite comfortable leaning back against the pillows shoved between him and the ostentatious headboard.

“You knew Harry couldn’t move ‘til you got on and then you went and were all slow about it,” Eggsy whines.

“You really need to learn patience,” Merlin remarks.  He turns a page in his book and that gets a grin from Roxy.  Here they are, having a post mission victory fuck and the man’s laid out right beside them, in silk pyjamas, reading about nuclear physics of all things.

“Fuck that, you got enough of that shit for the both of us,” Eggsy says, “You ain’t even taken your clothes off.”

“Patience is a virtue a gentleman must have,” Harry says.

“We’re havin’ sex with three people and Roxy’s not a man, I don’t think this situation counts as one with gentlemen.”

Roxy rotates her hips experimentally and that gets the most delicious groan out of Eggsy and causes the muscles in his stomach to twitch.  She presses her hands onto the flat of his stomach to slide them over his flanks and down Harry’s before pressing into the mattress.  Roxy tilts her feet up to brace herself and starts up in earnest, lifting herself and twisting on her way down.

“Oh, fuck yeah, we finally getting down to the fuckin’?”

“Silence is also a virtue,” Harry says in amusement, but Roxy can tell he’s started moving too, because Eggsy’s meeting her downwards movements with his own rough thrusts.

“Ain’t so good at that one either,” Eggsy’s voice cracks on a moan and Rox laughs at that.

“Maybe Merlin can help him with the silence,” She suggests.  Merlin looks up at her from his book and raises an eyebrow.

“You could, you know,” She says slyly with a twist of her hips that has Eggsy swearing like a sailor.

“Gagging him doesn’t actually teach him how to be silent, you know,” Merlin says but he slides a sheet of paper into the book to mark his spot and removes his glasses.

“But it works,” Roxy says.

“Fuckin’ hate all of ye,” Eggsy pants.  Roxy slows down as punishment for the comment and Eggsy’s hands fly from where they’re clutching at the pillows to her thighs.

“Nah, Rox, ain’t fair, c’moooon.”

Roxy clenches down as she moves down slowly and Eggsy whimpers beautifully, his mouth opening around the sounds to show a peek of his tongue.  She pushes herself up again and considers Eggsy’s mouth thoughtfully.

“You know, your mouth is the prime reason Charlie and the rest thought you were a rent boy,” She comments offhandedly, just to see Eggsy glare.  The flush on his cheeks diminishes the effect and the way his mouth hangs open, just begging for something to be in it, does away with it entirely.

Merlin still hasn’t made a move to take off his pyjama bottoms so Roxy leans forward and touches the fingers of her right hand to Eggsy’s lips.  He licks at the tips of them and then seals his lips around them, sucking noisily.  He releases them with a slick sound and licks messily down her fingers so he can graze his teeth lightly against the juncture of her thumb and index finger.

“You taste like chocolate,” He says and Roxy laughs.

“I did have some before I came over,” She says and traces her spit slick hand down the plane of Eggsy’s chest.

“You should get them to put some on you,” She suggests.  “I know Merlin has a sweet tooth.”

Merlin looks indignant at that and he protests, “I really don’t.”

“I know you ate that entire basket of Swiss chocos in less than a week,” Roxy says amicably.  She’s still keeping up her lazy pace as much as she can with the way Eggsy’s starting to get frantic.

“Fuckin’ hate you all, you fuckin’ teases,” He says.

“Perhaps I should gag you,” Merlin says, his eyes darkening at the way Eggsy keens and lets his mouth fall open at that.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, filthy little darling that you are,” He says, voice low and raspy with just the barest edge of something darker.

Eggsy shudders and Roxy even feels the slightest shiver run up her spine at the words.  She’s never particularly liked giving control over to someone, not like Eggsy does.  She likes to know she’s in charge of her body, whereas Eggsy simply wants to feel, wants to forget that he has to be in charge of himself for a bit.  But sometimes, when Merlin speaks with his brogue thick and a darker lust seeping through him, she thinks she might let him take charge of her.

It’s a passing thought and it leaves as cleanly as it comes in, leaving only a simmering arousal in the pit of her stomach.  She picks up her pace but it’s all muscle memory, which leaves her free to take in the sight of Eggsy’s lips stretching around the girth of Merlin’s cock.

It’s just as erotic as every other time they’ve done this and Roxy breathes out a reverent, “Jesus Christ.”

Eggsy’s eyes are trained on Merlin’s face and the older man pets long fingers down the side of Eggsy’s face to the underside of his jaw.  He traces the soft skin there and presses up ever so gently to tip Eggsy’s head back, baring the long lean stretch of throat.  Roxy takes it for the invitation it is and leans forward to suck a dark bruise into the rope of muscle that stands out the more Merlin pushes.  Eggsy moans, high and needy, and Merlin considerately waits for Roxy to pull off and inspect her mark before he starts a lazy pace, pulling out and fucking back in with a teasing slowness.

Eggsy whimpers and tries to chase Merlin’s cock when he pulls out, but Harry stops him with one firm hand to the chest and that garners a frustrated glare that has Roxy giggling.  She slips a hand down to her clit and presses firmly, sighing into the spark of pleasure the motion brings.

“There’s a vibe in the drawer,” Harry says helpfully.  “Otherwise you’ll have to go all the way to the closet for one.”

Roxy weighs her options and then nods, “I’ll take the one in the drawer.”

Merlin pulls out completely and Eggsy swears in lieu of begging, even though they all know his words are just a touch too breathy and desperate to be anything but.  Roxy slows again and that gets another blue streak out of Eggsy.

“Fuckin’ hate all of ye, swear down I do,” He pants out and leans back to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I could just stop,” Roxy offers.

“Nah, Rox, you love me, you wouldn’ do that to me,” Eggsy says.  “Please don’ do that to me.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t I?”

“Roooooox,” Eggsy whines and she smiles.

“If I stop I’ll have to start all over and I’m not particularly keen on that,” She says and keeps up her lazy pace.

Merlin leans down the side of the bed to plug something in and stretches the cord as far as it will go.  It stops about a foot away from Roxy’s thigh and she looks down at it in disappointment.

“I have a cord, don’t worry,” Merlin says.  He clambers off the bed to saunter over to the closet.  Roxy watches his arse flex, admiring the way the dimples above it deepen when he steps.

“Rox, concentrate,” Eggsy orders breathily and she turns to cast a disbelieving look at him.

“You’re telling me to concentrate?  I have perfect concentration.”

She squeezes just to prove her point and Eggsy arches up, his stomach muscles going taut.  Harry chuckles and presses a fond kiss just below Eggsy’s ear, just above Roxy’s mark.  Now that Roxy’s moving more slowly, she can feel the rocking that signifies Harry moving in counterpoint to her and she matches it, reveling in the strangled groan Eggsy gives when she does so.

Merlin returns to the bedside and strings up the vibrator to the extra cord and this time it reaches far enough for Roxy to angle it however she wants.  She flicks the button and it rumbles in her hand, a pleasant thrum that speaks to a quality motor.  Roxy slides it across her clit slowly, her head dipping back as the vibrations spark pleasure through her.  Then she catches Eggsy’s eye and a slow smile spreads across her face.

Eggsy catches on immediately and manages to get out, “Fuckin’ hell, Rox, don’—”, before she slides the vibe lower and clenches down at the same time.  Eggsy howls as the vibrations ripple through his cock and the rough jerk of his hips hits her just right and Roxy screws down to make the most of it.

“Rox, stop, Rox, ‘m gonna come, gonna fuckin’ come,” Eggsy babbles, jerking helplessly in Harry’s grip.

“Shhh,” Merlin says and coaxes Eggsy’s mouth open.  Saliva drips out the side of Eggsy’s mouth as he latches eagerly onto Merlin’s cock and his tongue peeks out whenever Merlin pulls all but the head out from between Eggsy’s swollen lips.

“You’ll be good, won’t you Eggsy?  You won’t come until one of us says so?” Roxy says.  She’s close; she can feel it, the way the pleasure is sharpening into a tide that will overtake her if she keeps at it.  One look at Harry’s face tells her that he’s nearly there too.  His hair is disheveled and his eyes are nearly entirely pupil and his cheeks are pinked.  His thrusts are no longer keeping counterpoint to her, going erratic as he nears completion.

Roxy presses the vibe up hard and Eggsy jerks up to hit her g-spot perfectly and she comes, her head tossed back on a loud gasp.  Eggsy lets out a strangled noise and she knows he’s trying hard to hold back with the way she’s clenching down rhythmically inside.  Harry’s hips have also stopped and she knows he’s finished too.

“Look at you,” Merlin’s voice breaks through her post orgasm haze and she looks up slightly to see him stroking Eggsy’s jaw.

“Sweet little pet,” He says, “How many times do you think we could bring you to the edge before you start crying for it? Hmmm?”

Personally, Roxy doesn’t think it will take much.  Eggsy’s extremely sensitive in the best of conditions and there are tears glistening in his eyes already.  But he just moans around Merlin and reaches a hand up to pull at his own nipple.  Harry bats his hand away to use his instead, twisting both in a pattern of harsh and gentle that has the muscles in Eggsy’s stomach jumping.  Roxy squirms a little, trying to judge how sensitive she still is and when she deems herself relatively calmed down, she presses the vibe back in and just sits it there.

She hums, pleased with the thrum of vibration, and dials the strength up.  Eggsy spasms and his hands clutch tight for purchase, one on her thigh and one on Harry’s arm.  Roxy bends over, her toes curling against the duvet in pleasure, and gasps loudly when the changed angle sparks up her spine.  She shudders and presses a kiss to Merlin’s closest hand, which is gently holding Eggsy’s head in place.  He twists his hand around to stroke her jaw and she purrs like a pleased cat, nudging into the touch.

Merlin obliges and cards through her hair, the pressure of his fingers sending delicious tingles skittering across her skull.  That, combined with the sharp flash of pleasure from the vibe, sends her over the edge again and she shudders her way through another orgasm, toes curling and uncurling against the bed.

When she finally blinks her way out of her haze, Merlin is frowning down at Eggsy.

“You came, didn’t you,” He says and Eggsy gives a sad whine.

“Obedience is also a virtue of a gentleman,” Harry says and pulls at Eggsy’s nipples in punishment.  He arches sharply, oversensitivity finally pulling the tears from him.

Merlin stills abruptly, the only evidence of his orgasm the controlled exhale he breathes out and the tightening of his hand in Roxy’s hair.  He stays there for a moment with his body practically flush against Eggsy’s mouth and then pulls out so very slowly.  Roxy leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Eggsy’s mouth and he turns clumsily to try and deepen it.  She laughs when he misses and ends up kissing her chin instead.

Merlin slides down until his face is eye level and he’s smiling fondly.  Harry’s making shushing sounds at Eggsy, gentling him through the tears that are still streaking down his face and the last trembles of oversensitivity as he and Roxy pull off of Eggsy.

“Come here, lad,” Merlin says and Eggsy burrows his way into Merlin’s arms, letting the older man envelope him in a hug.  Merlin kisses the top of Eggsy’s head and Roxy clambers off the bed to head for the bathroom to pee.  When she returns, Eggsy is fast asleep, the sheets have been piled onto the floor, and Merlin is wiping Eggsy down with a wet cloth.  Harry motions her over and she allows him to clean her up before she crawls back onto the bed.  Harry settles himself a bit to the side of Eggsy, leaving enough space for her should she wish to roll into it.  Roxy stretches out in the space, letting her spine pop as she arches her hips up in a manner reminiscent of stretching feline.  She rolls around and gets comfortable on her back, snuggled between Harry and Eggsy, who’s close enough that she can simply turn her head to dot a fond kiss at the rise of his vertebrae.

“To sleep with ye, Lancelot,” Merlin says, his voice low and she lets it lull her to sleep, already feeling the seductive pull of a bone deep tiredness as she closes her eyes.

***

When she wakes, Eggsy has one arm flung over her and her left side is cold.  A quick glance shows her that Harry is gone and another peek over Eggsy reveals the same for Merlin.  In the quiet, she can hear the faint sizzle of oil and she smiles.  She extracts herself from beneath Eggsy, fondness running through her when Eggsy snuffles and turns to nuzzle into the pillows.  She throws on her bathrobe, a rich purple in counterpoint to Harry’s red, Merlin’s blue, and Eggsy’s black, and shuffles into her slippers.

Roxy takes care to open and close the door as quietly as she can so she doesn’t disturb Eggsy.  Then she takes the stairs two at a time and follows the scent of bacon frying up.  Merlin and Harry are in the kitchen, cooking in tandem and murmuring quietly to one another to a backdrop of Dolly Parton crooning about working nine to five.

She leans up against the doorway and observes them, a small smile curving her mouth.  Though she may not care much for romantic relations, she’s still glad that her friends are happy and she’s content with her place in their lives.  But she does have to say something about that damned song.

“Working nine to five now are we?” Roxy says playfully.

Merlin twists to look at her and he harrumphs, muttering defenses of what is no doubt his choice of song.  Harry laughs and motions for her to join them.

“If we worked nine to five, nothing would ever get done,” Harry says fondly as he dishes bacon out onto a plate.

“The world would never get saved,” Roxy agrees solemnly.  She watches avidly as the plate gets passed to Merlin for some beans and scramble.

Merlin slides the plate in front of her and she digs in eagerly, glaring up at Merlin when he huffs out a laugh.

“Manners, Roxy, manners are a virtue of a gentleman,” He chides.

Roxy swallows a mouthful of beans and sticks her tongue out, “I’m not a gentleman, I’m a gentlewoman, so there.”

“See, tol’ you Rox had some stuff she weren’t so hot at.” Eggsy’s voice comes from the door, sleep soft and slurred through a yawn.

He stumbles over to Harry and clings to him like an octopus, burying his face into the soft fabric of Harry’s cardigan.  Merlin ruffles Eggsy’s hair as he passes by for some silverware and Eggsy purrs, nuzzling against Harry’s back.  Roxy smiles at the sight and then leans forward to sneak a round of seconds behind his back, though judging by the smirk on Merlin’s face, she wasn’t nearly as sneaky as she thought.

“I’d marry you for the food,” She says earnestly around her third helping of scramble.  Eggsy’s dousing his in ketchup and he hunches over his plate protectively when he catches her eyeing up his plate.

“Nuh uh,” He says.  “This is mine.  Those are mine, too.”

He points to Harry and Merlin.  Roxy laughs and pokes him with the business end of her fork.

“I don’t want to steal them from you, honestly, Eggsy.  I just want the food and sometimes the sex,” She says.

“Ye know ye can get that wi’out marryin’ them, yeah?” Eggsy says.

“Oh, I know,” She replies pleasantly.  “It’s just fun to see you squirm.”

Eggsy pokes her with his fork in retaliation and that kicks off a battle that results in ketchup being sprayed all over the linen tablecloth.

“Children, we’ve taken up with children,” Merlin mutters as he helps Harry clear up the tablecloth.

“They’re hardly children,” Harry says.

Merlin stares at him.

“The tablecloth would say otherwise.”

“We’re definitely children,” Roxy says from where she’s tugging on her bra.  Her robe is flung over a chair to dry after Eggsy sprayed her with the sink’s hose while washing dishes.

“It’s just tha’ we can drink,” Eggsy continues.  He’s flopped out on the couch with his feet kicked up in the air, watching Merlin and Harry contemplate the enormous ketchup stain.

Merlin raises an eyebrow and nods at Eggsy and Roxy as if this proves his point.

“Alright, perhaps they are,” Harry admits.  “But they’re mature children.”

“They got into a water fight while washing dishes,” Merlin snips back.

“We got into a water fight washing the bathroom two days ago,” Harry replies calmly.

“Yes, but the bathroom doesn’t have wood flooring.”

“Manners,” Roxy calls out.  It’s muffled through her shirt, but it’s enough to get both Harry and Merlin to give her huffy looks.

“Virtue of a gentleman,” She says innocently and pulls her trousers on.

“Kisses are a virtue,” Eggsy says seriously and makes grabby hands at her.

“Kisses are not a virtue,” Harry says.

Roxy laughs and presses one to Eggsy’s forehead.  She saunters over to the kitchen and reaches up to place one on both Merlin and Harry’s cheeks.

“I’m going to be late today, by the way,” Roxy calls over her shoulder as she heads for the door.

“Being on time is a virtue,” Merlin says.  As soon as it’s out of his mouth, he knows he’s made a mistake, going by the wicked gleam in Roxy’s eye as she turns, at the door, to reply, “Then you’d best work on Harry first, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me @ ilokheimsins on tumblr!


End file.
